


Undone

by coneygoil



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: F/M, slightly nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 20:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coneygoil/pseuds/coneygoil
Summary: Felix and Calhoun's reflections on their intimate moments.





	Undone

Felix is ashamed of himself when certain thoughts cross his mind during the day. Between quarter alerts, his mind wanders to the beautiful lady that comes home to him every evening.

Sometimes the thoughts are innocent. He pictures her: golden locks dangling over one eye, the little smirk that occupies her lips, the way her blue eyes shine when she sees him after a long day at work. He sighs, anticipating the end of the work day when he reunites with his dynamite gal.

But some thoughts aren’t so innocent.

Sometimes the the memory of her lying bare on their bed pops into his mind. Her cheeks are flushed. Their fingers interlocked; Tamora squeezing his hands tighter as a wave of pleasure hits. She throws her head to the side, releasing his hands and burying her fingers in her hair as the climax shudders through her.

The first time she reacted this way, Felix was afraid something was wrong. He froze, his own pleasure taking a backseat to the concern for his lady.

_“Tamora,” he’d whispered, “are you okay?”_

_A few pants later, she answered, that cute little smirk gracing her lips, “I’m more than okay, short stack.”_

That moment, and the many more that followed, takes over his thoughts while on the job. Felix blushes all the way to his ears; the world around him oblivious to the scandalous thoughts that secretly play out in his head while he waits off screen for the next quarter alert.

* * *

He keeps his hair perfectly parted at all times. Even wearing that hat all day as he hops from sill to sill, he somehow keeps it neat and tidy and Tamora can’t figure out how. But Felix’s old-fashioned persona is one of the features that attracted her to him, so she’s not complaining.

Behind closed doors, when it’s just him and her and the walls surrounding them, Tamora likes to make a mess of her little handyman and she’s become quite the pro.

It’s a must for the hat to come off first. She casually lifts it from his head, and settles it on her blonde head. With boots removed and couch occupied, she works on his neatly pressed button shirt, using nimble fingers to slowly undo every button until the shirt is off his person. She untucks his white undershirt and watches as his cheeks lite up like a red light bulb; oh my stars, he’s quickly becoming a hot mess.

The last neatly kept place she zeros in on is the perfectly paired hair. Her fingers comb through, ruffling it just slightly at first. Then she has another go, more aggressive this time. The ends spike out, and Tamora can’t help but feel the heat coursing through her as her handyman becomes undone under her touch.


End file.
